Total Drama Waiting
by Silent Talking Disaster
Summary: Chris decides to bring everyone back for a few more challenges until it's time for Total Drama Action.
1. Introduction

[A/N: I don't own Total Drama Island, obviously. It belongs to Teletoon and the other brilliant people who created it.

I just felt like writing something for the holidays. But I'll keep writing after the holiday stuff is over. Reviews make me update faster.]

All of the campers, or rather, ex-campers, had been sent home. Although some were returning for season two, Chris didn't feel like paying to keep everyone at the Playa Des Losers until then, so he sent them home.

Good news for everyone; they could only get along for a certain amount of time before Total Drama Island lived up to its name for the umpteenth time.

Unfortunately, that good news didn't last for long. Everyone received notice* that they were wanted back at the Playa Des Losers. [*Interns coming to their house and dragging them into vans.] The timing wasn't too great; day after Christmas. At least Chris had given them a chance to celebrate the holidays, more or less.

Now, everyone had gone off in the resort, hanging out in spots that they were familiar with. Although disgruntled at the fact that Chris had dragged them back, the resort island had a way of relaxing everyone.

**"Alright losers!"** Chris' voice suddenly announced from the loudspeaker. **"At first, I was gonna let you hang at home until it was time for season two, but I changed my mind. I thought it would be waaaay more fun to bring you all back and maybe put you through a few more challenges!"** These comments elicited groans and protests from the twenty-two teens, who wanted nothing to do with Chris and his crazy ideas.

**"What if I told you that the first challenge involved you getting some moolah?"** the loudspeaker asked. **"How much?"** someone asked. **"Fifty bucks."**

The teens rolled their eyes, although they were a tad bit interesting. **"What's the catch?"** Trent asked, followed by a few "Yeah"s from everyone.

**"Good question! If you'll turn your attention to Chef, you'll see that he has a hat."** All eyes scanned the resort, finding the big man standing near the grill holding a hat, as Chris had said.

**"There are twenty two names in the hat. You will all go up and pick one. If you pick your own name, you will put it back and pick another. Once you have a name, you will receive your fifty dollars. Once everyone has their money, the interns will take you all to the mall, where you will buy a present for whoever you got. Everyone ready?"** Everyone blinked and looked around. They hadn't exactly agreed to the challenge, but it didn't sound all that bad, either.

**"It's the day after Christmas! Do you know how packed the mall is right now? How do you expect us to get anything done?"** Heather scoffed, fiddling with her wig. [At the moment, her real hair looked as if she had gotten it cut Army style. She preferred the wig.]

**"She's right, dude. It would be like, impossible to get anywhere in the mall."** Geoff said with a frown. Being teenagers, they knew all to well that a busy mall was difficult to navigate. **"And besides, everything worth buying is probably sold out."** Courtney stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

**"That's the point. If you still have the Christmas spirit, then you'll be willing to fight through the crowds and scrounge through the stores for the perfect gift!"** Everyone looked at each other, silently thinking over the challenge that they had been given.

**"C'mon guys, this is like the easiest challenge ever!"** Owen laughed, walking over to Chef and his hat of names. He quickly pulled out a name and proceeded to one of the interns, who gave him his fifty dollars.

And as seen in the special finale, everyone stampeded towards Chef, hoping to pick the name of someone who would be easy to shop for. **"Save that for the mall, everybody stand single file!"** Chris ordered from the loudspeaker. Slowly, everyone shuffled and shoved their way into a line. Heather had made her way to the front of the line, and Izzy stood at the back of the line. [She'd be able to stand at the buffet longer.]

After the name picking, a few of the interns went around, giving everyone their fifty dollars. **"Hey Chris, what happens if we don't spend all this?"** Duncan asked with a grin, pocketing the money he had received. **"Then you give what you don't spend back to me."** Of course, Chris would never give them money without a catch.

**"Alright you guys! You have five minutes to grab anything you might need to fight the masses, and then it's to the mall!"**

Everyone looked around before stampeding off to where their stuff was stashed. Some had forgotten to bring some luggage home, while others had gotten the chance to grab some before the interns hauled them back to the island.

Only Lindsay remained, who frowned and looked down at her piece of paper. **"Hey Chip, who's Bridgette?"**


	2. Shopping Shenanigans Part 1

[A/N: Yay, chapter two. Blarg. Why were there twenty two of them? So hard to keep track. .]

[[Confessional Can: Chris]]

"**Hey everyone, this is Chris! As you can see, I've got the confessional can up and running! Luckily for our losers this one is nicer than the one back at Wawanakwa." **Chris grinned and looked around the tiny bathroom stall, which was nice and shiny, aside from a few doodles on the back wall. **"Anyways, just thought I'd let everyone know! I might even get some awesome footage before Season Two!" **[[End]]

--

"**Alright! I expect all of you to be back here in one hour! If you aren't here, then you will be left behind, understood?" **Chef asked, being drill sergeant-y as usual.

"**One hour? That's like, impossible!" **Heather huffed, crossing her arms. **"I said understood!"** Chef said sternly, glaring at the preppy girl. **"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I guess I've got some shopping to do." **She replied quietly, giving everyone one of her little waves before venturing into the mall. Everyone else followed her in, not wanting to face Drill Sergeant Chef for another minute.

As predicted, the mall was packed. Mothers rushed around, their children dragging them to store after store. Teenagers rushed around, either working or shopping as usual. Couples admired the expensive jewelry, and employees desperately tried to make sales. And now, the twenty two ex-campers had to find gifts for each other. All and all, it was chaotic, so everyone figured it would be best to split up, even Katie and Sadie.

--

Duncan grinned and walked along at a relaxed pace, weaving through the busy crowd. **"I gotta shop for Owen, this is tooo easy. I'll go to the stupid candy store." **He turned and walked down one of the mall's many side-areas that lead to exits and held a few stores. He smirked and turned to enter the store, but the confident look was wiped off of his face in seconds. Before him was a sea of little kids, all pointing at various containers exclaiming **"I want that!"** and **"Buy me some, mommy!" **The delinquent groaned and made his way into the store, pausing to look over his shoulder. No getting out now, he was committed. **"This is gonna take a while." **He sighed.

[[Confessional Can: Duncan]]

"**I don't like little kids. They're annoying but you can't hit 'em." **Duncan crossed his arms and shook his head. [[End]]

--

Ezekiel stood in front of the mall map, giving it a blank stare. He had never been to a mall before, and had no idea how to navigate one. There were hundreds of tiny squares, which were different colors, and were marked with something to the effect of '1A and 30B'. And below that was a list of stores, which also had similar number-letter things beside each name.

He scratched his head and looked at the pink colored store list which was under the bolded word 'Women'. None of the stores names made sense, why didn't they just say what they sold?

He crossed his arms and looked up at the map again. One section had a lot of the pink colored squares. **"Those must be stores for girls, eh**.**" **He mused. As he examined the map, he noticed a red circle that stated _"You are here."_

It took a few minutes, but after careful examination, he determined that he would need to go right and through the food court to reach the girl stores. He turned to his right and started walking, wondering what a food court was.

--

[[Confessional Can: Leshawna]]

"**Okay. So I picked Heather's name outta that hat. I don't like her, but I wasn't about to be the one person who gave somebody a crappy gift." **[[End]]

People knew better than to get in Leshawna's way as she walked through the mall, hands on her hips. Although she wasn't too happy about shopping for Heather, she was glad that she knew exactly what to get her. She stopped at the small stand that sold wigs and hair extensions. Every mall had one of those.

She frowned and looked over the selection- there wasn't much. **"Oh well, anything is better than what she has on now."** She snorted, thinking of Heather's current hair-do. But if she was going to be nice, then she figured it would be best to buy something close to Heather's previous, real hair.

"**S'cuse me baby."** She said to the man running the stand. **"But do you have anything that ain't blonde?"** The man looked up from the magazine that he had been reading, and glanced over at the stand. **"Do you see anything that isn't blonde?" **he asked in a bored tone, looking back down at his magazine. **"Well, no, but…" **Leshawna started, only to be cut off by the man. **"Well there you go."**

"**Don't tell me that what's on the stand is all you've got." **she huffed, crossing her arms. **"Can't you see if you have anything else?" **she asked, pointing to a locked cabinet at the bottom of the stand. **"I could."** The man shrugged, not taking his eyes off of the magazine.

"**Well you'd best get to checking, 'cause I ain't got all day!"** Leshawna demanded, causing the man to jump up and snatch his key from where it was hanging. He quickly crouched down and fumbled with the cabinet lock. **"Well, that's more like it."** Leshawna smirked.

**--**

[[Confessional Can: Lindsay]]

"**I didn't know who Brianna was, but I was totally going to get her the best present ever."** Lindsay smiled. **"But I kind of wished that I was shopping for Nolan. He likes books, right? That's an easy gift." **[[End]]

Lindsay grinned as she pulled a pair of light blue roller blades onto her feet. **"She's going to so totally love these!" **she squealed happily, confident that if they fit her, they would fit Bridgette. She stood up and skated a few steps, beaming proudly at her find. It had taken her the whole van ride to the mall to come up with roller blades!

She bent down to adjust them a little, just to make sure they were perfect. When standing up, she hit her head on a box someone was carrying. She stumbled backwards and screamed as she fell, tumbling down for a few moments before she finally stopped.

She shakily stood up, and blinked, looking around. Everyone was staring at her as she rode the escalator [which she had fallen down] up to the floor she had been on. She straightened up and skated over to the bench she had been on, where she quickly switched the skates for her usual boots. She walked up to the check out counter and placed the roller blades, along with their box on it. **"I'd like to buy these."** She said with a small smile, ignoring the stares she was still receiving.

--

[[Confessional Can: Heather]]

"**I hate the mall." **Heather groaned, tilting her head back and shoving some rolled up toilet paper into her nose, which was bleeding a little. **"I hope I never have to go again." **she grumbled, a little nasal-y sounding. [[End]]

"**You don't seem to understand. I said **_**I'm**_** buying this!"** Heather yelled, glaring at the woman in front of her. She tugged on the small box that she was holding, and the other woman tugged back. **"I saw it first!"** the woman exclaimed angrily. **"Well I don't care, I'm buying it!" **Heather retorted, giving the box a forceful tug, successfully ripping it from the woman's hands, while managing to smack herself in the face with it.

By this point, a mall cop had been called by a random mall-shopper who wanted to avoid a full-on brawl. **"Alright ladies, what's going on?" **the cop asked, frowning at Heather and the other woman.

"**I was just… trying to, buy my mother a present for Christmas, and then this woman just, just, attacked me!"** Heather fake-sobbed, sniffling a little as she wiped some blood from her nose. The ex-campers wouldn't have been fooled by the act, but the mall cop was. **"Alright miss, let's go." **The man said, dragging the other woman away.

Heather smirked and made her purchase, then walked off, counting the money she had left. In the little box she had fought over was that stupid, stupid limited edition nail polish. How she had found it, she had no idea. But it was the perfect, and only gift she could think to give Lindsay. **"Maybe I can find some of that disgusting sugar water, too." **She said quietly, now in search of a vending machine.

--

"**Your total comes to $56.95 with tax**" the saleswoman smiled, placing a pink dress into one of the store's boxes. **"But I don't wanna buy the tax, just the dress, eh!"** Ezekiel exclaimed, frowning at the sales woman. **"You have to pay the tax, sir**." the woman sighed. It had been a hassle helping him pick out a dress, he wasn't all that specific. 'She's about this tall, and her hips are kinda big, eh. Is that important?'

"**I can't afford the tax and the dress though. Just the dress." **He said, crossing his arms. Why didn't this woman get that he just wanted to buy the dress? He didn't want to buy a tax, but she didn't seem to be listening. **"You know what? Let's… let's just say we're having a special sale. Fifty dollars even with tax." **The woman gave an exasperated sigh. **"Yeah, okay."** Ezekiel said, nodding happily as he exchanged the fifty dollar bill for the bag which held the dress box.

[[Confessional Can: Ezekiel]]

"**I think I got ripped off, eh. I looked in the bag and only the dress was in there, no tax." **he sighed and scratched his head slowly. [[End]]

--

"**Perfect!"** Katie sighed, smiling at the pair of headphones she had come across in the music store. They were stylish, new, and the prettiest shade of pink. She remembered that on the ride to the mall, Sadie had been complaining about her current headphones, stating that 'They suck, but they're the only ones I have.'

She carefully removed them from the shelf and then frowned. **"No way, seventy dollars?!" **she gasped. She walked over to the counter and frowned at the salesman. **"Sir, I have to get these for my BFFFL! But I only have fifty dollars." **She whined, giving the man a sad look.** "Well we are still having our holiday sale…" **He took the headphones and scanned them, then typed away at the computer. **"But even then the price isn't in your range…" **

Katie looked through her handbag, but she was never one to keep money on her. **"Oh, I know! I have like, fifty CD's with me!" she** said excitedly, pulling out a pink CD-case. **"They don't have their cases, but I mean, they're still worth something, right? Pleeeease** **tell me you can buy some of them!"** she pleaded, opening up the CD case. **"I'm sure we can find enough for you to get those headphones."** The man smiled.

--

DJ looked around nervously, as if the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook was after him. He looked so out of place in the dark store, where the employees had more piercings than he could count and hair colors he had never seen before. He gently pet bunny [There was no way he would have left him at the resort all alone] as he wandered through the store.

There was nothing colorful in the store! Black shirts, black pants, black shoes, black makeup, and everything else! But this was the only store that seemed fitting. **"Wow, those are really spiky." **He muttered, poking at a pair of boots. They looked just like the ones Gwen already had, except for the fact that they had a bunch of metal spikes and skulls on them. He looked at the price tag and smiled. They were on clearance, so he would have money for two things!

He looked around and spotted a pair of plain black flip flops that were pretty cheap. He shrugged and smiled. If they were going to be at the resort for a while, a little shoe variety would be nice. He grabbed boxes for both pairs of footwear and hurried to the register. Once he had made his purchases, he ran out of the store, getting a few looks on his way out.

[[Confessional Can: DJ]]

"**Yo, that was the scariest store I've ever been in. I think this one dude had devil horns."** He shivered and cuddled bunny close. **"I'm just glad I found something and got outta there."** [[End]]

--

Noah left the sporting goods store with a bored expression. He retraced his steps back to the entrance they had gotten dropped off at, and he sat on a bench nearby. He set his bag down next to him and pulled out a book.

Every so often he would glance up to see if anyone else had decided to return and wait to be picked up. He noticed Tyler trying to make his way to some store. Try being the operative word. The poor guy wasn't having much luck at fighting the masses.

Noah rolled his eyes and looked back at his book. He couldn't wait until it was time to go.

[[Confessional Can: Noah]]

"**Yeah. So I bought some binoculars and a helmet. I really didn't know what to get. How do shop for someone who's crazy?" **[[End]]

--

"**Hey, everybody better get outta my way or there's gonna be a problem!"** Tyler yelled, looking around for an opening in the flow of people. **"Shut up!"** Eva growled, shoving Tyler as she walked by. **"Whoa!"** he yelled, flailing and falling backwards into the fountain.

People stepped away and gave him funny looks as they went by, some people laughing quietly. **"Yeah, that's what I thought!"** he chuckled as he stood up, walking through the small path that had formed. He pushed and shoved his way to the music store, sighing once he had made it into the threshold.

"**Yo."** He grinned as he walked past Katie… or Sadie… which one was which?! **"Why are you like, wet?" **she asked, raising an eyebrow. **"I ran a couple laps around the mall. Gotta keep in shape, ya know?"** he said, flexing slightly as he continued into the store. **"Oh… kaaaay."** She said quietly, shaking her head as she continued CD selling.

"**Yeah, gonna buy some rad guitar stuff!" **Tyler cheered. After doing so, he quickly looked around the store, making sure that Sadie, or, you know, Katie, was the only ex-camper in the store.

--

"**Finally. I made it."** Duncan groaned as he approached the register. He had picked out a bunch of candy on the way, and it was enough to keep Owen occupied for… well, however long it would take him to eat it. **"Outta the way, Escope is comin' through!"** Duncan blinked and watched as Izzy jumped from the counter, grabbed the light and swung for a second before letting go and dashing out of the store. **"Ma'am you have to pay… for … that." **The salesperson sighed. She wasn't coming back.

"**Okay then…" **Duncan said, shaking his head a little.

**--**

"**Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" **Owen cried as he counted his money. He had gotten hungry and went to the food court… and let's just say he had skipped breakfast, so he was really hungry. **"I only have fifteen dollars?"** he sighed, frowning at his money.

He glanced around and saw a clock. **"And there's only a half an hour left before Chef comes back!" **He quickly stood up and put his money into his pocket. This was going to be hard. He would have to run if he wanted to find a good gift in time!

He started to hurry out of the food court, but paused when offered a free sample. **"Don't mind if I do." **He chuckled, taking three. He downed them all like shots and tossed the trash at a trashcan as he walked by.

Maybe this challenge wasn't so easy.

[A/N: Duuuude. This is long. And it's only half of 'em! If you count Izzy. Haha.

The next chapter will probably be a little shorter. Maybe.]


End file.
